bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Kaine's Caustic Chasm Curiosity
Suspicions in the Salt Desert! A curious chasm in the Salt Desert has caught Investigator Kaine's attention! If you've completed his High Jungle Mystery and have made it across the Caustic Chasm, talk to the Town Crier in the Commons to get started. In this mystery you'll explore the Caustic Chasm! This adventure was released on March 22, 2019 Official Codename Blog main blog Redeem this code before noon on Friday March 29th for 1 free Large Energy Pack: KAIN-EINT-HEDE-SERT __TOC__ The Caustic Crag Peculiar Bushes *'Energy Bushes' are the glowing green ones, first encountered in the first field. An Energy Bush will drop more items if you Quick/Manual Whack them, and less if you don’t. Optimize your equipment for Fruit and stick to Quick Whacks to get the most out of them! *'Power Bushes' are the glowing orange ones, first encountered in the second field. They drop more items when you Power Whack them, and less if you don’t. Also, they only consume a maximum of 10 Power, so you can plan your strategy around that. They can’t be Mana/Quick whacked, so if too many build up, and you’re running out of power, remove some using normal whacks. *'Mana Bushes' are the glowing blue ones, first encountered in the third field. A Mana Bush will drop more items if you Mana Whack them, and less if you don’t. Optimize your equipment for Mana and stick to Mana Whacks to get the most out of them! Tip: These Bushes yield Energy, Power and Mana Pomes (berries), which you will need for a later quest. Try to gather as many as you can while whacking for other quest items. It will save you time in the end. You will need 40 of each berry, and they will show up in your inventory. Quests Special Energy Bushes |name2=Lignin Leverage |type2=main |desc2=You’ve revealed a large boulder. Kaine suspects it may be blocking a passageway. Gather some Sturdy Poles from nearby bushes to help move it. |task2=Find 30 Sturdy Poles |reward2= }} Special Power Bushes Note: Power bushes consume a minimum of 2 Power, and a maximum of 10 Power. These bushes can’t be Mana/Quick whacked, but can be manual whacked. |name2= Finding Flint |type2=main |desc2= You’ve revealed unlit braziers. Kaine needs you to find Flint from bushes in the nearby field so he can light them. |task2= Find 28 Waxy Flint |reward2= |name3= Buoyant Barrels |type3=main |desc3= Kaine’s been abducted by strange creatures! Find barrels in the nearby field to lash together as a makeshift bridge across the acid river. |task3= Find 34 Buoyant Barrels Lash the barrels to the rock by the acid river |reward3= |name4= Lighting Braziers |type4=main |desc4= Light the braziers as you make your way deeper into the cavern, looking for Kaine. You’ve got some leftover flint, so simply click an unlit brazier to light it. |task4= Light all 6 braziers Solve the field puzzle (72 pcs) |reward4= }} Special Mana Bushes |name2=A Shaman Savior |type2=main |desc2=You need to recruit a Shaman to cross the acid pool. Ask persons in the Salty Settlement if they know anyone who can help. Hint: Talk to the child by the acid pool, located on the west side (above the hut with the zzz icon) |task2=Ask around the Salty Settlement for a Shaman Knock on the door of the Shaman’s Shack Meet the Shaman by the whirlpool in the Caustic Crag |reward2= |name3= Summoning Foci |type3=main |desc3= The shaman Calfuray has met you back in the cavern, and requires twigs from the strange Energy, Power, and Mana Bushes that sprout in the first three fields in the Caustic Crag. |task3= Find 20 Energy Twigs Find 20 Power Twigs Find 20 Mana Twigs |reward3= |name4= Magical Shackles |type4=main |desc4= With Calfuray’s help, you’ve managed to clear a path to Kaine in the Caustic Crag! Find a way to free him. |task4= Talk to Kaine Solve the field puzzle (72 pcs) Return to Kaine in the Caustic Crag |reward4= |name5= The Stolen Key |type5=main |desc5= One of those winged creatures has picked up the key to Kaine’s shackles! Whack them in the nearby field until one drops the key. Tip: You will need to whack a total of 20 creatures - Open the chest in field 1 to claim your rewards. |task5= Whack the creatures till you get the key |reward5= Silver Clava Nguruvilu Gnome Achievement Trapelacucha Schematic }} Rewards Spoilers Craggy Call Bell - Side Quest Lost Treasure }} Achievements